i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Issei Todoroki/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = Don't start the new year by drinking, you say? That's what new year's is for. |3Jan2 = Are you free? I'm going snowboarding with Futami and Takamichi, wanna join us? |3Jan3 = Happy new year. Shall we go drink some sweet sake? |3Feb1= Who put cat ears on my hood?! Futami!! Was it you!! |3Feb2= I won't say what, but you've already prepared some, right? I'm looking forward to it. |3Mar1= Hina matsuri is a festivity for girls. It has nothing to do with me. |3Mar2= Toya handed me an Ichigo daifuku. Is he distributing those around? |3Mar3= Some Hina dolls were put in front of the entrance. All of them had Kuma's face. |3Mar4= Thank you for the chocolate. Are you free today? There's a place I wanna show you. |3Mar5= Hey, I'll give you this. It's White Day, right? Let's eat something together on the way home too. |3Apr1= Are we gonna hold a flower viewing this year too? Futami and Takamichi are looking forward to it. |3Apr2= On April Fool's I act as if I'm aiming Takamichi, so Futami lowers his guard and can be tricked easily. |3Apr3= "You bastard"? "I'll kick your ass"? Excuse you, I'm a proper adult, I don't use such violent words. |3May1= Futami and Takamichi suck at keeping their plan a secret... Pff. |3May2= "May blues" is an illness where you become like Futami. Though you're immune to it, Seiya.Check Seiya's May line |3May3= Futami! I ain't wearing a helmet made of newspaper! It has nothing to do with my birthday! |3Jun1= Futami, show me your head... Tomorrow is gonna rain. |3Jun2= Come on, you forgot your umbrella, right? If you walk slowly I'm leaving you behind. |3Jul1= If we're playing Beach Flag then let's do it seriously. If you slack off I'm kicking you. |3Jul2=Hey, your bangs are stuck to your forehead. I told you to walk in the shade. |3Jul3= Even if you write your wish on the Tanzaku, you'll still have to make it real by yourself. |3Aug1 = You run into a cooler wherever you go. Is it okay if I wear a mask? |3Aug2 = Futami had a great idea. Oi Takamichi, make an ennichiFrom Wikipedia in the courtyard of your house. |3Sep1= Brandy doesn't go well with tsukimi dangos? Guess I'll use Japanese sake today. |3Sep2= Heh, the moment you guys decided our match would be with Jjigae was the moment you guys lost, Rabi, Tsubaki! |3Oct1= I'm gonna practice with the saxophone so help me out. |3Oct2= The horror movie we talked about some time ago is up for renting. Let's watch it. |3Oct3= I've got no time for pranks, but if you wanna prank me I dare you try it. |3Nov1= This dry weather is bad both for instruments and for your throat. Make sure not to catch a cold. |3Nov2= Only he would think about digging a fucking pitfall here... |3Dec1= Hey, its slippery over there. If you gotta walk then do it on this side. |3Dec2= I found something good on Takamichi's wine cellar. We're gonna drink all night today. |3Dec3= Are you free during Christmas? There's a place I want to bring you to. Just the two of us. |3Dec4= When I eat year-end soba with you I come to the realization that the new year is here. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Issei Todoroki Category:Lines